


Happy End

by Horiko



Category: e.plojecta
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horiko/pseuds/Horiko
Summary: 他们终将走向的美好世界。
Relationships: Winfred/Molly
Kudos: 1





	Happy End

*只推了Win的线，爱他所以不打算继续推别人，所以背景会有很多遗漏。有bug见谅

Winfred今天醒来得异常早，旁边的Molly还在沉沉地睡着，发出均匀的呼吸声。窗帘缝隙露出来的天空已经微亮，再回去睡回笼觉也没有什么意义。他咕哝了句“没心没肺的家伙总是睡得好”，但也没有打扰她，自己轻手轻脚掀开半边被子下了床。床的两侧都铺了柔软的长绒地毯，这样下床的时候即使不能马上找到拖鞋也不会踩到冰冷的地板。这样的安排当然是Molly出的主意，Winfred自己住的时候糙惯了，哪里会在乎床边上放不放地毯。

拖鞋就整整齐齐地摆在地毯的边缘——昨天Molly晚一点上床，应该是她摆的。他踩进有着跟长绒地毯相似质感的绒拖鞋，温暖瞬间包裹了双脚。

Winfred下楼来到盥洗室，先开冷水冲了把脸，让自己清醒过来。镜子里自己的眼皮上还留着些因为睡眠不足造成的浮肿，但他并不太计较，抓起架子上的毛巾往脸上胡乱搓了几把了事。他的毛巾是米棕色的，一角绣着只泰迪狗的小头像，这也是Molly挑的。他还记得买毛巾的时候她得意洋洋地说，他刚吹干头发的样子就像这种卷毛狗。他没有立即反驳，只是觉得像泰迪狗好像比之前朋友们说的“爆炸头”要好听一点，当然也好不到哪里去。

脸上的皮肤有些干燥。Winfred随便拿起Molly那些他搞不懂的瓶瓶罐罐里写着’soft cream’的一瓶，打开盖子用手指挖了一大块，往脸上抹了几下。好多了——他心满意足地走出盥洗室。

他现在还不饿，不如等Molly起床了再做两个人的早饭。她从时空穿越后暂住在他家的那几天就明确发现了他不会做饭，后来便认真地手把手教了他。Winfred并不是笨手笨脚的类型，只是太懒了，直到同居之后在Molly威逼利诱之下他才情愿开始学。他拿出手机看新闻，却也没什么兴趣，只是一不小心就瞄到一篇讲最新异能研究的报道，让他一下子陷入乱七八糟的回忆里。

几年前他把异能尽数捐赠出去了，从此从生理上说和人类并没有什么区别。捐赠的时候他对Zac说自己没有异能也能好好生活，这几年他才逐渐体会到这话说得是也不是。的确，没有了异能他还是可以正常生活——头脑和知识让他不需要异能也能谋到很不错的工作，平时吃喝拉撒睡完全没有影响。但就在他对着宅配上门的大冰箱惊讶地发现，原来一个成年男性的力量还不足以轻松搬运它的时候；当遇到一些尴尬场合而自己不能马上避开的时候；当他分神玩手机游戏而不小心绊倒，手肘猛烈受力，刮擦到鲜血淋漓的时候......他越来越明白人类是如此脆弱，从身体到心灵都是。他甚至开始有些理解人类为什么这样忌惮和仇恨异能人。

他摔伤回家的那回，Molly指挥他坐在沙发上，她在旁边给他上药。她显得心疼又生气，手上小心翼翼地给他消毒，嘴上不停责备他为什么总要在走路的时候玩手机。Winfred罕见地没有吭声，只是偏着头盯着随她的动作而微微摇晃的发丝。

他怔怔地想到了Molly的过去：亲生父母被杀，追随着至亲来到吃人不吐骨头的研究机构，经受了无数非人的折磨，被改造成机器，被磨灭原本的天性。她来到EP，以为可以交上朋友度过愉快的学习生活，却一直被他们怀疑。随着她是改造人间谍的真相一点点浮出水面，他们把她体内的装置拆除，让她又成为手无缚鸡之力的普通人类。她的两段记忆相互折磨干扰，但即便这样他们还是让她做了双面间谍，最后葬身在恐袭中。这么看来她的人生里没一件好事，而且后半段的不幸几乎可以说是他一手造成的。他是见过她痛苦的样子的，就是在学校里她因为脑袋里的机械故障而晕倒的那次。还有时空穿越之后的Molly因为腹部残留的装置出现的排异反应，让她整个人都无法呼吸般的疼痛——他从来没见过别人这么痛苦，这么绝望的样子。想来这些应当还只是不太严重的时候，他无法想象她是怎样度过凌驾在这之上的痛苦，以及巨大的精神折磨的。而那个已经不幸死亡的Molly从来没有告诉过他这些，一次也没有。后来的他才知道Molly是喜欢他的，可是他让她那样不幸，她在死前应当是很恨他的，但他再也没有可能得到答案。

...

尽管如此，尽管如此。

从他刚刚做出那个让她的人生加速坠落的决定的世界跳跃过来的少女，正在经历痛苦而内心也在责怪他，却还是奋不顾身地，气势汹汹地冲到他的面前，说她喜欢他，问他怎么想。

原来人类也可以强大如斯，虽然她手无缚鸡之力。

那天把Winfred推倒在地垂着头质问他的Molly的影子，和他眼前垂着头正在给他温柔地上药的Molly重叠在一起。他从来不知道人类，还有异能人——居然可以如此美丽。

有无数的情绪在他心中堆叠，可一向嘴快的他却找不到任何语言可以表达。他有些急躁，只能笨拙地把Molly手上的东西拿走放开，拥抱住她，贪婪地用额头、鼻尖和脸颊感受她的体温。

Molly吓了一跳，不知道发生了什么，却还是用手轻轻地拍着他的后背，问他怎么了。他想，按他心里所想的事情和他惯常的说话方式，或许出口就是“你是强者”这种话。可这不对，他知道他认为Molly很强大也很美丽，但是他直觉认为这句话不是这样的。好在Molly没有催促他，只是静静地抱着他，间或在他的脸颊上亲吻。温柔的抚摸最后酝酿成他们想要紧紧拥抱的冲动，在这种冲动淹没覆盖他们之前，Winfred有些混沌的脑海里忽然出现一角亮光。

那是尘封在脑海深处，他知晓却不解其意，从来没有使用过甚至想起过的话语。

他开了口，之前沉默太久，嗓子里只能发出不算动听的干哑声音，可是比谁都真挚。

“我爱你。”

Molly的眼睛瞬间有了点湿意，但她也只是紧了紧正拢着他的手臂，轻声答到：“我知道的，Win，我一直都知道。”

喜欢和爱在他的生命里缺席太久了。

他是感受得到自己的喜好感情的，但那只是对物的，比如喜欢哪家餐厅的食物，喜欢打哪款游戏。而对人则不一样了，他只知道自己本能排斥谁，比如他的姐姐和父母，或者不排斥谁，比如Cal，Zac。但在那之上的情感，就是他不熟悉的领域。

很多年后，当他逐渐触摸到更多更复杂的情感，他曾回想童年的自己：是否就那样接受父母和姐姐冠冕堂皇的说辞，相信他们是爱他为他好的话，会更好受些？那样就可以告诉自己，大家都是爱他的，只是他不识好歹而已。可是他立即意识到，因为那个在外祖父母家度过的夏天，他没有办法再这样看待周围的一切。他并不是傻子，在那时已经模模糊糊地意识到只有二老对他的喜爱完全无私。当他回到那座黄金牢笼，便再也无法有底气地欺骗自己，认为身边的人是爱他的。这样的撕扯让他痛苦，可当时他还不懂应该怎么做，便本能地选择了舍弃。

既然这么痛苦，那就不要了。与此同时，他学会了逃跑，从家里逃跑，从周围人对他一切的期望中逃跑，沉溺在虚拟的世界中，稍微喘一口气。这个角落是他唯一可以栖身的地方，因此他固执地停留在这里，懒得动弹，或者说潜意识里拒绝让自己触碰外界。这是他唯一的自保手段。

而Molly——一直小心翼翼地试图接近他，慢慢撬开他的壳，却始终保持着耐心，尊重他的怪癖，只是到最后关头才忍不住情感爆发，推了犹豫的他一把。这样的Molly让他差一点忘记，她也是被至亲利用，甚至受了比他惨烈一百倍的痛苦，却还是把爱给了他，但他很长一段时间都没有办法回应。

而他现在终于从高墙背后探出头来，堂堂正正地回应她，她却好似还要反过来鼓励安慰他一样，这让Winfred更加愧疚。

他就是个混蛋。

几个月后，Winfred和Molly领了证，没办婚礼，只是请了EP时期的两位老友吃了饭。Lindsay因为之前的那些芥蒂还是没有来，但寄了贺礼和手写的信。席间，Daisy忽然提了一句“要是Cal在就好了”，整桌的气氛陡然冷了下来。

Winfred在这件事上自然是对Brain还有怨言，也不解为何一向理性的Calvin会做出那种决定，Zachery拍了拍他的肩。

“就算世界上的其他人在他的心里每一个都或许不及他自己的利益重要...虽然这只是我瞎猜的，直到最后其实也不知道那家伙心里想些什么，”他揉了揉头发，“但加起来的重量，可能就值得让他牺牲自己了。我们现在生活得这么悠闲，全是托那小子的福啊，咳也不知道他到底有没有这么想过啦...而且他心里可能对Molly也有愧吧，可能看到你们这么不容易了所以想要祝你们顺利之类的...唉我也不知道啦。”

Daisy则在旁边强调，平静的生活来之不易，如果Win胆敢对Molly做任何不好的事情，她和Zac绝不饶恕。

Winfred告诉Zac不要自作多情，脑子里却闪过他刚转学到EP时候的画面。那个等烦人的姐姐一走，立即卸下公事公办的面具，向他笑着抱怨的少年。他的第一个同龄人朋友。

是他永远欠一声“兄弟”的人。

Winfred猛然听见楼上的闹钟响了，才发现自己沉浸进回忆中，于是赶紧起身想让这些思绪飞走。那些事情过于沉重，还让他难堪。

Molly应该已经醒了，那么正好是时候开始做早饭。他从冰箱里取了鸡蛋和香肠，还往面包机里塞了两片吐司。果然，没一会儿，楼梯上就出现了她伴着轻微哈欠的脚步声。Molly被厨房里的动静引过来，对他的勤快很惊讶。她轻轻地亲吻了他的脸颊，还鼓励了他几句，心情舒畅地去洗漱了。然而盥洗室的水声才没停几秒，一声震天的“Winfred!!!”便传了过来。

他赶快关火跑了过去，只见Molly站在盥洗室门口气鼓鼓地瞪着他，手上捧着个瓶子，正是他刚才随手“征用”的那个。他爽快地承认了借用的行为，可Molly更生气了。

“你知道这个多贵吗？我每次都只敢挖这么一点出来用，”她旋开瓶盖，用小指尖轻轻勾出来一点面霜给他看，“你怎么随手就挖了半瓶的量？”Molly的脸上明明白白写着对面霜的心疼，而眼前的罪魁祸首则轻描淡写地承诺再给她买一瓶。

她轻声抱怨着他不知节约的有钱少爷脾气。Winfred则“好心”提醒她，自己已经净身出户，跟有钱人家已经没有半点关系，现在户籍里登记的出身地是F城，他这是属于正宗的乡下小子进城务工。

“今天还要去我这个穷人的乡下老家去看穷亲戚，难道你忘了？”

想到要出门的事，Molly才停止生气，老老实实去吃早餐。Winfred想到今天的异常早起，内心嗤笑着自己怕不是近乡情怯。

Winfred的外祖父母年事已高，跟他印象里的二老相比更显岁月沧桑，不过依旧精神矍铄。外祖母一脸冷漠地抱怨他常年不回来看望，但桌子上早就备好了许多食物。外祖父是人类，对着同为人类的Molly非常热情。他从Winfred那里听说了Molly的经历，又唏嘘又心疼，还痛骂了Winfred一顿，说他之前对这么好的姑娘怎么狠得下心。他知道Molly从小背井离乡，于是兴致勃勃地向她讲起了人类历史和各种风土人情，一连讲了几个小时也不想停歇。而Molly也是兴趣盎然地听着老人家讲故事，完全把Winfred晾在一边。

Winfred倚在窗边，喝着暌违多年的祖母牌热可可，内心深觉或许她才是老人家的血亲。他听见那边外祖父的声音忽然压低了，可他听力向来好，不费吹灰之力就可以听到外祖父在问Molly，为什么喜欢他。

他才忽然意识到，这些年，他只是个爱的初学者，而在感情表达上更只是蹒跚学步。至于她为什么喜欢他这种问题，他从来没有想过。这下外祖父直截了当地问了外孙媳妇这种问题，他有些吃惊，但更多的则是好奇。她会怎样回答呢？

她“嗯——”地起了腔，好像在思考，但一会儿又陷入沉默。外祖父很善解人意地替她打圆场，抱怨Winfred的脾气跟块石头似的又硬又臭，一般小姑娘看不上他的。Winfred隐约感觉外祖父的视线扫向他这边，又猜测性地问Molly是不是看中了他的脸。

Molly被外祖父的无厘头逗得不禁笑出了声。Winfred竖起了耳朵，听见她轻轻柔柔地对自己的外祖父解释。

“不是的。虽然我也不太明白究竟是为什么呢...但大约是孤独者的意气相投吧。”

Winfred不禁转过头，而Molly也看着他的方向，笑意盈盈。

在这个偌大的星球上，因为种种甚至算得上是恶劣的机缘巧合，或许已经懵懵懂懂地意识到孤独的她找到了还不知道自己的内心极度孤独的他。她就像在沙漠里固执寻找玫瑰的旅人，历经长途跋涉，找到了枯萎的花苗，并耐心地浇灌出一片玫瑰园。她也像是大海里的采珠人，面对紧闭的蚌壳，不放弃地一点点试图将它撬开一条缝，露出壳里的珍珠。

无论怎样，都是因为她，他才会变成一个不那么糟糕的人，变得可以支撑自己，也支撑住她。

是从什么时候开始的呢？

或许是从她频繁出现在独自一人的他身边开始。

或许是从那句“你平常也没有那么讨厌”开始。

或许是从他表示不排斥和她打网球开始。

或许是从他破天荒没有找Daisy而是直接找她借笔记开始。

而他们已经走过各自那条漫长而孤独的旅程的终点。他以为会再也感受不到的，将永远停留在那个盛夏的乡间小屋的爱和幸福——

现在全都触手可得。


End file.
